spagoots_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3 - Into the Labyrinth
Into the Labyrinth is the 3rd episode in Spagoots: Realms. Plot synopsis After making some final preparations, our heroes make their way into the labyrinth! Today, the four make a new friend or two, use swords creatively, get a cute doll, and use toilet lids to keep each other awake. Toilet Paper Nights Thorney decides to walk around the house instead of sleeping. Ryan gives K the rundown of the house, which is fairly small and doesn't have any secrets. Altaevo wakes up, says something about secret doors, and falls back asleep. Thorney walks into the bathroom and flushes the toilet, waking up Quintas. He starts slaming the toilet lid up and down as hard as he can. Quintas enters and asks him what he wants. Thorney tells her he needed toilet paper and decided that was the best way to wake her up. As she gets toilet paper, Thorney notices a little picture of two people next to her bed. RYAN: "I know what you're thinking, is that an anachronism? The answer is shut up." Talking to Tobias The party wakes up around 9 AM - Thorney's been scratching tally marks into the floor. The squad visits Tobias's shop. After Vinca receives some free fish food. Thorney asks about the duplication coin's origin, and Tobias explains that he was gifted it by an elderly man he'd never met about 14 years ago. Tobias was planning on giving it to Sunny right before she disappeared. He declines Thorney's offer to give it to them so they can give it to Sunny, but he gives them Sunny's doll, named Mrs. Highchurch. They leave after buying a healing potion. Junkrat's Here Now? As they walk to Lab's house, Quintas asks the party if they trust her. They truthfully tell her they don't have any reason not to, but they don't know her that well and they were only given vague explanations. Lab invites them in, and the four immediatly transform him into Junkrat from Overwatch. Lab's working on something mechanical as they enter. Quintas explains that the party's going to attempt to save the people lost in the labyrinth, and Lab reluctantly agrees to give them half of the map, after revealing that there's a death toll to the labyrinth, as there are lots of traps. He gives Altaevo the bottom half of the map, calling them by their name in the process. When Altaevo questions how he knows their name, Lab freezes. Suddenly, another Lab enters through the doorway. LIGHT BOY: "Why is Lab twice!?" Lab-2 pulls a lever, a trap door opens underneath the party, and Thorney and Light Boy fall. Thorney lets it happen. The two are in a big corridor with lots of torches - the labyrinth. fill in later Altaevo flies and grabs the other half of the map. Lab-2 demands to know what's happening, and angrily breaks the trapdoor lever. Meanwhile, Light Boy grabs a torch and she and Thorney head left. They run into a girl, who introduces herself as Sunny and reveals that Quintas tricked her into entering the labyrinth. In Lab's house, Quintas tells Lab she needs to open the Soul Door before "Herwild" does. Lab tells her that the treaure isn't a coin. Quintas uses the Illusion Coin to make Lab-1 - the fake Lab - disappear. She explains the coin, and says that she's been using it to trick people into the labyrinth to die to open the door. Lab tells her the Soul Door can be defeated, and will return all the souls back to their bodies when it's defeated. Vinca opens the trapdoor with his sword, and Altaevo, Vinca, Lab, and an apologetic Quintas enter the labyrinth. Appearances * Vinca * Altævo * Thorney * Light Boy * Quintas * Tobias Silas * Lab * Sunny Notes & trivia | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}